Noche y Juventud
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Hyoga busca salir de una vida que no debía ser la suya, olvidarse de la felicidad perdida y encontrar una nueva mientras el alcohol le haga creer que aún tiene tiempo. Serie: Saint Seiya.


**Noche y Juventud.**

**Resumen: **Hyoga busca salir de una vida que no debía ser la suya, olvidarse de la felicidad perdida y encontrar una nueva mientras el alcohol le haga creer que aún tiene tiempo.

**Serie:** Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación:** Romance-Angustia.

**Advertencia: **-

**Notas:** Quería mencionar la canción que use para acompañar el fic "Tu poesía y mi amor" de Sandro. El Fic también tiene una segunda y una tercer parte.

**Fecha:** 09/02/2005.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Noche y Juventud.**

_Cierra el ventanal  
y apaga la luz  
quédate mujer,_

_en mi juventud,_

Aun ya adentro no sabia que era lo que estaba asiendo ahí, en mi juventud nunca había frecuentado lugares como ese, y ahora, cuando fácilmente podría ser padre de algunos de estos "jovencitos", simplemente ahí estaba.

Atrayendo miradas, no porque se viera en mi cara ya arrugada, y en mí cabello rubio algo más blanco, los años de gloria de mi pasado. No, solamente atraía aquellas miradas por que... realmente no pegaba para un lugar así.

Aun así deje mi miedo de lado, busque una mesa y me pedí un whisky. De allí podía ver casi todo el local. Lleno de gente, bailando y riendo, entre las luces de colores y la música ruidosa.

Realmente me sentí mal... ¿Qué hacia, verdaderamente yo en un lugar así? ¿Estaba buscando acción después de tantos años de casado?... ¿Qué quería probar... o probarme? Que mi vida de casado había sido toda una gran farsa, de mas de 20 años de sola apariencia... eso era lo que trataba de probar.

_Déjate morir  
en el devenir  
que han de confundir  
tu poesía y mi amor_

Pero eso no ameritaba el hecho de llevar a cabo lo que tenia en mente, ¡o tal vez si! Lo único que no quiero, es lastimarla a ella. Ella, mi esposa, la que nunca fue mala conmigo, solo fue una mala elección de mi parte... en pocas palabras fui un cobarde cuando tuve que elegir, y por eso ella sufrió con migo.

Y ahora, ahí estaba yo, intentando volver el tiempo atrás, todo en una noche. Quizás conocer a alguien que me devolviera a mi juventud, de amores pasados y perdidos.

Otro brindis por eso, el tercer vaso de whisky, y mis ojos atravesaron el cristal frente a mi rostro, cuando una sonrisa brillante destellaba en la oscuridad. Me pregunte, incrédulo, si era a mí a quien miraba.

Aquella delicada sonrisa acompañó a la grácil figura que se abría paso entre la gente. Se detuvo frente a mi mesa y movió la cabeza señalando un lugar en el asiente a mi lado. "¡Por supuesto!", le conteste casi en el acto.

_Déjate llevar,  
casi sin pensar  
por el descontrol,  
de nuestra pasión_

Sonrió una vez más, con su copa de Cocktail entre sus finos dedos blancos. En señal de brindis. Sé que dijo algo pero no pude oírlo, solo seguía con mi vista embelesada en sus labios, como si nada mas me importaba en aquel momento.

El joven a mi lado no tendría más de 20 años, aunque también podría ser menos. Si, podría llegar a ser mi hijo, pero no lo era... pues nunca tuvimos hijos, "ella" y yo... simplemente no los tuvimos.

Sentí tantas ganas, de preguntarle tantas cosas, su nombre, su edad, que era lo que le gustaba. Mientras él solo sonreía, de seguro a mi cara de hombre mayor idiota...

En un instante, sentí que el alma quería salir de mi cuerpo, él se había acercado a mi oído, y comenzó a hablar, nada impropio solo me decía que en este ruido era muy difícil escuchar algo, pero su solo aliento en mí ser como electricidad pura.

_Y en la oscuridad  
de esta habitación  
podrás encontrar  
mi ternura y mi amor_

Se presentó muy cortes, Shun era su nombre, y de su edad estuve cerca... 21 años cumplidos hace apenas dos semanas. Y fue lo único que dijo de él... pues lo siguiente en su conversación fui yo. Mi nombre, mi edad, mi historia... todo.

Saboreó con gusto mi nombre... "¿Hyoga, eh?", pero sin embargo no hizo comentario sobre mi edad... "Ya pase los 50...". Y todo lo demás fue muy ameno.

Lo invite una copa cuando la suya llego a su fin. Y me propuso tomar algo más acorde. Hizo señas al hombre detrás de la barra... y en pocos segundos teníamos un Champagne y dos copas en la mesa. Brindamos no sé por que, pero el tenia la pura expresión de saberlo.

"Eres muy hermoso" el susurro atravesó mi mente, parecía como si él estuviera conquistándome, y eso era una sensación muy rara.

_Ven más junto a mí,  
quédate así,  
casi en un silencio  
que puede quebrar_

"Tú eres hermoso... y yo podría ser tu abuelo" lo mire esperando su reacción. "Nadie dijo que yo buscaba un abuelo", sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla, mientras su mano descanso sobre mi pierna.

Entre risitas luego, me pregunto que era lo hacia ahí, si era que yo pensaba de esa forma... y le conté. Había pasado una vida, no reprimiéndome, si no ocultándome, y así deje pasar hasta un gran amor... solo quería ver que pasaba esta noche.

Sus facciones se ablandaron, no se si algo de lo que le conté lo había entristecido. Y por un momento lo vi realmente, sin las luces de colores girando a su alrededor, tal y como era.

Tenía el cabello castaño, bien claro, la piel blanca y sus ojos verdes bien grandes. Y esa sonrisa tan afable, que me recordó tanto a "Él". Esto debía de ser una señal, ¿No?...

_Quizás un suspiro  
que pueda escapar  
en la gran pasión  
de este amor sin igual_

Pronto volvió su rostro a ser como al principio, tomo mi mano y la sostuvo firme unos segundos. Antes de depositar un simple beso en mis labios.

Pidió que nos valláramos y acepte gustoso, ya estaba harto de las miradas de la gente a nuestro alrededor. ¡No soy un lobo gentes, no voy a comerme a nadie! Menos a este niño... no, por lo menos de esa forma. Reí al desafiante comentario en mi mente cuando pase a su lado sin quietarles la mirada.

Mi casa recibió gratamente nuestra visita, hacia años que no la usaba, desde que me case. Y me di cuenta que estaba idéntica a cuando la deje, aunque las sirvientas limpiaban a diario.

Totalmente adornada con fotos y recuerdos de antaño, y él... mi acompañante de esta noche, caminando entre ellos marcando por fin una diferencia en mi vida.

_Y serás feliz,  
cuando al concluir  
sientas que mi cuerpo  
se ha quedado en ti_

Observo un portarretratos unos largos minutos y me dirigió su pregunta en sus ojos "si" conteste "es él...".

Estiro su mano, invitándome a tomar asiento a su lado en el sofá. Pero me negué cortésmente. La conquista había llegado a su fin... ahora estaba seguro, y era necesario que tomara el control de las cosas.

Tome su mano y lo inste a seguirme. La amplia habitación había sido mi orgullo siempre. ¿Cuanto tiempo, dentro de ese cuarto había amado? ¿Cuántas horas más de amor podía regalarle ya?

"Shun... pequeño muchacho". Sostuve su cuerpo delicadamente mientras lo desvestía, su juventud latente reavivo un fuego interno en mí, como si el tiempo volviera atrás.

_¡Llena de mis brazos  
y de mi calor  
y serás por fin,  
para siempre mujer!_

Me veía como en años pasados, mis músculos firmes, el cabello dorado y la piel bronceada. Hubiésemos sido una pareja envidiada si hubiésemos nacido en tiempos iguales.

Observe el miedo en sus ojos, parecía no haber sido tocado por nadie antes, y quizás eso era lo que él estaba buscando... alguien con mas experiencia, que lo iniciara. Y mi sangre hirvió ante la idea...

... un cuerpo virgen dado en sacrificio a los antiguos espíritus del pasado. ¡Vaya pensamiento!

Pero así fue, solo el arrebato de un poco de pasión, de unas horas de sexo, que borro recuerdos, arrepentimientos, dolores... ya ni sé cuanto era lo que llevaba en sima.

_Abre el ventanal,  
deja entrar la luz  
ya no hay más pasión,  
no ves que solo es gratitud_

Y su rostro, el de mi esposa, se dibujo en el dorado del amanecer, que cruel parecía ahí tirado abrazando mi felicidad sin pizca de remordimiento.

Y él ya se levantaba, ya ambos habíamos obtenido lo que queríamos. Para que retrasar la despedida... solo un beso en la mejilla, y bajo las escalinatas de la entrada.

Hora de volver a fingir... ella me esperaba en casa, y ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.

_¡Llévate de mí noche y  
juventud y podrás amar  
como amaste mujer!_

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **Para quienes no lo saben, en el manga original Isaac y Shun son muy parecidos físicamente, por eso lo puse a Isaac como viejo amor de Hyoga... Pero la trama es aún más complicada.


End file.
